A Diversion!
by Manic-Cheese-Fairy
Summary: When Sara finally found a diversion, she has to head back to work on her day off. Saracentric SNNow complete slight fluff only!
1. Chapter 1

**Italics are Sara's thoughts. This is my first so it might be a bit weird!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking down, and muttering under her breath, Sara Sidle stomped into the lab, similarly to a two year old in a tantrum, and slowed when she got to the locker room. Not acknowledging anyone who passed. She was two hours late to be exact, her day off had not quite become official **yet**.

Sara sighed, just when she was finally finding 'a diversion' as Grissom put it. Sara was in a BAD mood.

She heard a familiar ring tone and answered the stupid thing.

"Sidle"

"Can you meet us at a penthouse, possible homicide?"

Grissom gave her the address, Sara thought about it.

"Sure"

"Bye"

"Bye"

She moaned as soon as they hung up. _Great, just great_

Sara got into her Tahoe and made her way towards the crime scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sara arrived at the penthouse a half hour later. Police everywhere, she parked and headed over, where she saw Nick, Warrick and Grissom.

She showed the officers her badge and went over to them.

Nick noticed someone walk passed "Hi Sara"

"Hey Nick" she smiled.

Grissom looked up, "You're two and a half hours late Sara!" Grissom said in his 'calm' voice.

"Well it took me all that time to get over here. On my day off, I was up in a vineyard. Remember you told me to find a diversion" Sara shot back, already annoyed.

"Well your working solo" Grissom returned back to his work, leaving Sara standing there.

She walked passed Nick again and stopped. He looked up.

"Solo, great" She scowled and walked off.

"So Sara gets to work solo, on her day off?" Nick moaned at Warrick.

He didn't bother replying, and concentrated on a shoe print and some weird liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was processing the scene; she was so peeved at Grissom. She loved to work solo, meant no talking. Although in this case it didn't help, she was called unexpectedly, asked if she could come in, it was more of a demand. _Pff I was on a lovely vineyard enjoying the lovely scene amongst all the lovely... wine trees!_

_(Lol)_

Sara didn't like to ask for help and frankly she didn't need it, it would help if there was another person on the case with her, because then hopefully she would process faster, because she would be doing half the work... hopefully.

_Oh well no point moaning now, no one here to moan at_

Sara got out bright green finger print dust, _hmm never used this colour before!_ She had found out so far that a teenage girl had supposedly had an overdose of something, drugs, alcohol, something. Then passed out, vomited then choked on it. _Lovely thought that!_

She already felt sick; in fact she was feeling terrible.

She started searching for fingerprints... All smudges _great_.

Sara decided to return to the lab and check on the Vic find out what actually happened.

She was standing in front of Courtney O'Brian, blonde blue eyes, pretty, anyone could hate her.

"So, was it an overdose?" Sara asked.

"Actually, no she didn't take any drugs, although we found a lot of alcohol in her system. Enough for her to become unconscious"

"What was the cause of death?"

"The heart stopped beating; air became trapped in the heart somehow"

"What? Are you saying someone, got a needle and pumped air into her blood!"

"Well it's easy enough, if you put the syringe in the right place."

_Hang on, it's a school, someone should have seen something._

"Anyway, I found some type of adhesive around her arms and legs"

_She was bound?_

"That wasn't what we found at the scene" Sara sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"So definitely a homicide"

"Am I really expected to answer that?"

Sara glared at him; he looked back down at the body and carried on.

"I found some scratches on the inside of her arms, maybe possible suicide attempts"

"Or an accident" Sara finished.

"Its possible but unlikely, with the amount of scarring, with different objects"

Sara took a deep sigh and looked at the body no one deserved to die like that.

"Ok thanks" She walked out and took off her gloves and apron. (Whatever you call it!)

Sara headed towards the breakroom; she would've asked suspects at the scene, but a whole highschool! She needed someone.

_Wait! Did I just think that!_

She opened to door and headed straight for the coffee. Nick was asleep on the couch, snoring slightly.

_Awww!_

She poured herself a big cup and sat down on one of the armchairs. Taking a sip of well, what you could call coffee... barely.

Nick woke up, but didn't open his eyes, when he sensed someone else in the room; his eyes shot open, to see Sara with a cup of coffee, flicking through a magazine. She put it back on the table and noticed Nick looking at her, she smiled at him... he yawned and shut his eyes.

She should be the one asleep, yes she was still in a bad mood. It was so unfair.

She had to admit though he was cute...asleep.

She sighed and washed her coffee cup. There was no point going to the vineyard again until the case was solved, maybe.

_I guess I'll just go when the weather's a bit nicer. _

Sara wasn't sure, she nothing else to do except work, on her day off.

She left the breakroom and went to Greg to see if he had processed the evidence she had found yet.

Sara heard rock music, and rolled her eyes. She stomped in and pressed 'pause', folding her arms she waited for an explanation.

"Oh hi Sara, nice to see you" Greg smiled.

_I guess I won't get one then Typical Greg._

"What did you get?"

"Well um, actually Grissom..." Sara suddenly interrupted and lost it.

"Grissom put his evidence in front of mine!" She nearly screamed.

"Well I only realized when I found his and saw you before him. I tried to call you, but the line was busy" Greg explained calmly.

Grissom walked in "What's going on?"

"You know what! **You** handle my case; I'm taking a big break!" Sara shouted at him.

She stomped off, and over to the lockers. She took most of her stuff, and ran t6o her car.

Luckily, no one had come after her. As soon as she sat down, she cried, it had nothing to do with the fact that Grissom had put his evidence before hers.

She was just tired of being taken for granted.

Once she was at her apartment, she packed a few things, and took her car, back to that vineyard for a few weeks; for all that overtime she deserved it!

Sara wasn't resigning, just taking a few days off. She didn't know how she'd cope.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I read it through after and I realized that even when using spell check it doesn't always work properly.

Anyway Nick is going to come into the story soon. Oh and sorry to confuse you all but I think it'll be easier if Sara's in her car instead of a cab! Sorry! Short chapter. **NO REVIEWS Humph!**

Sara stopped off at a service station and got something to drink.

_So much better than the stuff at the lab!_

She got back into the car and decided to text someone, she didn't want them worrying.

_Grissom? No he'll probably ask to many questions. _

_Catherine? She'll tell Grissom._

_Greg? He won't know what's going on._

_Nick or Warrick? Warrick won't understand. _

In the end she settled with sending a message to Nick. He would reassure everyone without blurting out where she was. Hey, it's not like she ran away. _Right?_

She grabbed her mobile, and started to 'text' (lol that sounds weird)

_Nick, I havent quit or anything, just gone away 4 a while. Don't tell the others, I won't b back 2 finish my case in time. I'm taking a break. Keep ya posted. _

_Sara_

She clicked send. It sounded so informal, but Nick was her friend.

She started her car and drove off, hoping things would be ok back at the lab.

Nick looked down at his phone. "Nick? What is it?" Warrick asked.

"What? Oh, nothing" Nick read the message and sighed. Sara had done so much overtime, that she deserved it, but he couldn't help but think she was running away from her problems. He could only hope she knew what she was doing.

_Great, just great._

Sara cursed, a huge crash, involving a lorry and three cars had spread itself across the motorway. She would be here for hours. Sara already missed the lab, working.

Sighing she drove a few feet before stopping again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks! I got 2 reviews yay! Thanks to **Beauty in my Breakdown **and** loommyloon **I thought that part was funny too.

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I still love reviews!

Sara had finally gotten out of that traffic jam, and was stopping for gas. (Petrol if you ask me!). She filled up her car and went in to the shop, she bought some water and decided to text Nick.

_Nick, I'm sorry I didn't speak 2 u b4 I left but in case anything happens I'm g2 a vineyard u'll find the details at my apartment. The keys under the mat. I'll call when I get there._

_Sara _

She started driving again, worrying what people would think.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Catherine walked into Grissoms office, finding him staring at a bug, rolling her eyes she sat down.

"Gil, what's wrong?"

"Oh, this beetle was..." Catherine looked at him. He sighed, and took his glasses off.

"I'm worried about Sara, she hasn't called or anything!" Grissom answered slowly.

She thought about it, "I'm sure Sara spoke to someone, family maybe"

"She doesn't have any family" Catherine frowned.

"She told me that.."

"Sara made it up, she didn't want people prying and it worked, she told me when we were working on a case"

"And...?" Grissom gave her a look, "Sara told me in confidence"

Catherine looked away, ticked off at the comment.

Sara looked at her watch, she hated driving in the dark and it looked like it was going to be soon. She thought about how she left things at the lab.

"_Grissom put his evidence in front of mine!" Ok maybe a little ughh.. wait no I had a right to say that, the cheek to put his evidence in front of mine arghh. _

Sara started to get annoyed again over nothing.

_Well it obviously isn't nothing its definitely something. _She remembered shouting at Grissom

"_You know what! **You** handle my case; I'm taking a big break!" She had acted like a two year old a big baby, it actually sounded like she couldn't handle her case. Now they probably think I'm skipping out because I can't handle it!_

Sara shook her head, she had a really bad headache now, it definitely wasn't helping that it was dark and ooh look everyone's going slow.

_That certainly won't help. _Sara sighed she couldn't wait to get to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara had finally arrived at the vineyard, a little after dark but that didn't matter. She sat in the car and thought about... everything. She glanced at her phone she wished that someone would call her, mostly Nick. _Everyone probably hates_ me right now! Sara took a deep breath and opened her car door. Leaving her stuff in the car, she walked up the steps to a huge townhouse, it was gorgeous not to mention HUGE! Se put her hand on a beautiful lion head knocker and tapped it three times. Not too quietly though, she was desperate. Looking at the floor, she waited for the door to open, wondering what they would think.

The door opened and standing there was a pretty brunette in her mid thirties.

"Sara?" The woman looked at her, her eyes had lit up.

"Hi Rose, how long has it been?"

'Rose opened the door, letting Sara in, surprising Sara as it was about 11:30. She expected anyone else to say 'Stay in a motel, I'll speak to you in the morning!' Obviously, Rose surprised her still.

"Sara" Rose frowned at her. "it's been 9 years, 4 months and..." Rose looked at a calendar on the wall, through to the kitchen. "and 3 days" Rose looked at her disapprovingly, shaking her head, she got up.

"Do you want a drink we can catch up?"

"Sure, thanks that would be great" She smiled.

Truthfully, Sara had come to a vineyard, just a different one to last time! She decided to call Nick later, he was probably at work, unless it was his day off.

Sara looked round; this place had changed, since last time she had come here, last time being when Rose and her husband moved to Vegas, well a little outside! That was 9 years, 4 months and 3 days ago. Sara looked down, she felt terrible to leave it this long, but with the graveyard shift, no one's exactly up to a friendly chat when Sara come off shift, at least anyone who didn't work at the crime lab.

Rose came back with two coffees, Sara smiled, she still remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

You find out what the connection between Sara and Rose is here! Thanks for reviewing lovestoact and nickysbabygirl

Sara smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I work at the crime lab back home now" Sara explained. Rose blinked at her, a little confused.

"Home being?"

"Back in Vegas" Sara nodded.

"So you finally came here!" Rose grinned.

"Well, I heard you had a vineyard, and I was dying to see you again!"

"Ok, fine you're off the hook" Rose took Sara's empty cup and walked over to the kitchen, Sara followed her. "Do you remember how many times I said that in college?"

"Well, I think it was after I had taken you out for a drink so I guess not" Sara smiled and yawned. "Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was is it ok if we continue this tomorrow?"

"Well, we have a spare room, and with Paul gone for the week, I'd be grateful for the company"

"Sure, I'll go get my stuff from the car ok?" Sara replied, she was so happy she'd done this.

_I need to call Nick!_

She walked up to her car and unlocked it. Sara heard a phone ringing and grabbed it, she couldn't remember the reason she had left it in the car.

Seeing the id on her phone she answered it.

"Nick what is it?"

"Where are you?"

"Nick, why are you calling me?"

"I was worried!"

"Oh right your shift never mind, I'm at a friend's place, now I'll call you in the morning!" Sara hung up on him and turned her phone off.

_God, she was bossy!_

_It was none of Nick's business!_

_Well he's a friend, my best friend_

She had to admit they had gotten quite close these past few weeks. Sara dismissed the thought, taking her bag and walking inside she sighed looking at her phone.

"Sorry Nick"


	7. Chapter 7

Sara woke up, quickly sitting up, surveying her surroundings wondering where on earth she was, she remembered, where she was and relaxed back into the mound of pillows. She loved it; this was just the escape Sara had been looking for.

_Did I just think escape? She meant relaxation period!_

She heard someone moving downstairs, sighing not really interested. Sara closed her eyes; they opened just as fast when she heard a door slam.

After making herself presentable she quickly walked downstairs. Slowly walking up to the corner of the wall she peered round. Letting out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

_What do I expect to find someone apart from Rose there! _

_Nick! Nah!_

Sara saw Rose making breakfast, she smiled and walked in.

"Hi, Sara, sorry did I wake you? The door slammed" Rose asked, giving a small smile.

"Oh no I was already awake"

"Well I was just making breakfast so pancakes ok?"

"Yeah sure thanks" Sara sat down and gave a grim smile.

"Ok, Sara what's wrong?" Rose demanded, crossing her arms.

"Its just I had a fight with my boss and I'm regretting some of the things I said, I mean my job could be on the line!"

"You had a fight with your boss, so?"

"Rose he's my boss, he could fire me, or, or suspend me!" Sara was starting to panic. Maybe she hadn't thought this through.

"I have fights with my boss all the time, usually over who's turn it is to make the coffee in the morning" Rose grinned.

Sara bit her lip; she was starting to feel really bad about what she said.

"Well this wasn't over coffee, ok I'll start from the beginning" Sara took a deep breath. Rose looked at her eager for her to start.

"Ok, it was my day off, and I was up in a vineyard because, Grissom, my boss told me to find a diversion, I found it. I had plenty of overtime stocked up so I was going to stay up there for a few days, I get over there it takes about two hours then the next day I get a call, saying they need me to come in. I was two hours late arriving at the lab then I get called by my boss saying I need to get to a scene. I get over there just for him to say, 'you're two and a half hours late Sara!' so I say why then he says 'Well you're working solo' he had two other CSI's with him and they couldn't go! I get over there and it's a highschool, I couldn't do it all by myself so after I process the scene, I go give my evidence to DNA and wait" Sara put her hand in her hands and carried on.

"I get back there to find my evidence hasn't been processed yet because guess who put his evidence in front of mine?"

"You're boss?" Rose guessed shaking her head.

"So Grissom walks in and I start shouting at him saying 'You know what! **You** handle my case; I'm taking a big break!' I was so unprofessional, so I get to my car and start crying. I had been taken for granted the whole time I was there, 'Oh Sara can come in she's here all the time she won't mind' Well I do, so that's why I'm here now"

"Wow!" Rose raised her eyebrows.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok romance is coming be patient! It's going to be in like the 10th chapter or something I haven't decided anyway this chapter doesn't have a lot of Sara in it mostly Nick.

Thanks for reviewing: **Nikky's girl, jdcocoagirl and nickysbabygirl. **

Nick had finally reached the end of his shift. He was so mad at Sara, he called her and she hung up on him!

Getting into his car, he decided to head over to her apartment. The radio came on, but really he wasn't in the mood for music. Nick turned it off, parked and got out. He walked over to her door and remembered that she said 'the keys under the mat' Muttering to himself he bent down and grabbed the small key.

Nick sighed and put the key in the lock. Turning it he opened the door and slowly walked in. looking around he decided that Sara definitely hadn't planned on this. There were papers everywhere and clothes all over the floor, that's when it hit him.

"Oh, God, she didn't tell me were the piece of paper was!" Nick took his phone out of his pocket and started to text Sara furiously.

_Sara u never told me where the piece of paper where the vineyard was txt bk soon!_

Sighing he put his phone back into his pocket, he started to search.

"I've searched everywhere" Nick had searched the cupboards in the kitchen and the drawers, the coffee table in the living room, and other places.

Then he heard his phone ringing. Earlier he had thrown it on the couch, no he couldn't find it!

Nick had jumped on the couch and was throwing the cushions everywhere, reaching down the side of the couch he finally found it. Holding it up in triumph he read the message.

_Oh, um BIG problem I can't remember! Eek I know you're probably angry right now so chill! Make yourself at home! Talk 2 u l8r_

Nicks eyes widened hen he looked up and realized what a mess he'd made. Scowling he slowly started to tidy up, groaning he put his phone on the coffee table, better than the couch!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok the last one wasn't that great I did mean to put Sara in there I just didn't have any ideas! I took accept suggestions ya know! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I couldn't help but laugh at the end of it! It is a bit short but I thought the chapter should end there.

Sara looked at her phone, ever since she had text Nick back she felt, did she sound desperate?

_No, definitely not...ok maybe a little...or a lot oh my god she was desperate. How old was she! I'll just text Nick saying not to worry._

Later on Sara had finally been able to have a private moment bedroom when Rose was outside looking at the vineyard. Walking into the spare bedroom she started 'texting' (lol that still sounds weird!)

_Nick, sorry you can't find the paper, don't worry I'm coming home soon._

She clicked send, who was she trying to fool, all she could think about was her job, it was unfair on Rose. Sara sighed and packed her stuff.

She looked out of the window to see dozens and dozens of trees and Rose standing in the middle. Sara smiled and ran she needed speak to her.

"Hey Rose?" Sara slowed down.

"hmm!" Rose looked up. "Oh sorry, is something wrong?"

"I just think I've got to get back home" Sara didn't even bother to hide her tears.

"But I haven't seen you in years...do you have to go soon?"

"yes, I'm really sorry Rose, its just I'm thinking about work the entire time and I can't relax, because of what I said"

"You'll call?"

"And I'll come here in the holidays and we can really celebrate, if you want?"

"That would be great, so you promise you'll call as soon as you can?"

"Yes Rose I will I promise!" Sara rolled her eyes, they both hated goodbyes.

"So I'll see you in 8 months?" Sara laughed, Rose loved math in college.

"Yes 8 months see ya then" Rose gave Sara a big hug, they both crying by this time, it was very emotional.

They parted and Sara walked back to her car, taking one last look at that gorgeous house she sat down and started her engine.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara was happy, it wasn't really what she expected, but she needed it. Taking a right turn, she grinned, there was hardly any traffic.

Stopping off for gas she went in and got some much needed coffee too. Driving off again she had never felt better.

Glancing at her phone she heard a message had come through. Picking it up, she read it.

_Finally u've come 2 ur senses can't wait 2 c u, everyone will b pleased, call me when ur home!_

Sara smiled; at least someone cared about her back at the lab. Taking a right turn she drove straight on just another hour to go.

**An hour later lol!**

Sara parked her car and got out leaving her stuff in the car she ran upstairs to her door. Unlocking it as quickly as possible, she realized something

_My door was unlocked! _

Sara crept around starting to panic then saw that this couldn't be her apartment. It was clean, her's was a mess!

She went into her bedroom and they both screamed. She saw Nick on her bed watching TV.

"My God nick you scared me!"

"Err, same here!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I looked for that piece of paper and I couldn't find it then I saw what a mess this was and cleaned up" Nick explained. Getting up off the bed, he went into the living room.

Sara raised her eyebrows and frowned at him, following him back out she sat down on the couch.

"So, where did you go?"

"I said a vineyard" Nick shrugged his shoulders, Sara looked at him suspiciously.


	11. Chapter 11

Lol I started laughing at the beginning! Thanks for reviewing! Sara's having a battle with herself about whether to take things further with Nick or not. This was really funny. Something's going to happen at the lab so be prepared. I just got some ideas and just so you know the ending is coming soon.

Nick sat next to Sara. "I was worried" He admitted. Sara grinned, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and she suddenly felt herself going VERY red! Then she noticed Nicks arm over her shoulders it felt right.

_No, I can't get into anything right now, Nick's around all the time at the lab it would just be... uncomfortable. _

_Maybe you're wrong_

_Maybe you're not_

_I can't risk it_

_Yes you can, take a chance _

_NO!_

"So, when do I get to go back to work? Has Grissom said anything!" She started to worry.

Nick laughed; she was so sweet when she panicked. She got up and started making some coffee, she looked up and was about to ask Nick if he wanted some coffee and before he could say anything. Nick had already nodded at her.

_Ok, starting to get a little freaked out here!_

Sara, brought over two coffees and sat down, she looked at Nick.

_Maybe she could take that risk_

_No don't you dare!  
_

Sara sighed, putting her coffee cup on the table, she brought up the courage to talk.

_Ok what is wrong with me am I insane?_

_Probably_

_This is Nick_

_I've none him for...a while_

_Lets see about 4 years, 9 months, 5 days and ok about 20 hours now!_

_I am totally and completely insane.._ Sara concluded shaking her head, Nick looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, well actually, I think I need some time alone, is it ok if I see you back at the lab?" Sara asked.

"Um, yeah sure, I'll see you later then"

"Well, Bye and thanks for everything" Sara smiled at him. Nick put his cup on the table next to Sara's and gave her a friendly hug, he had been so worried about her.

"Well, next time you think about doing something like this, call me" Sara grinned and opened the door for him.

"Well thanks" She stopped.

"Bye"

"Bye" Nick walked out. Sara closed the door and leaned on it, she slowly sat down. She had just blown the opportunity of a life time.

_Oh well _

_Is that all? Nicks a great guy, he's just a friend._

Sara picked up the coffee cups and put them in the sink. She went into her bedroom, changed into some cozy pajamas and got into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was snoozing.


	12. Chapter 12

Lol I thought that was last chapter was really funny but it was supposed to say 'I've known him' instead of 'I've none him' but anyway the end is near two more chapters after this! (Wipes eyes) I think that will be enough but anyway you will find out soon! I haven't decided what the title for the sequel is but I'm going to start right away so any ideas?

Catherine was in the break room when she saw a flustered Sara walk in.

"Is Nick here!"

"Hi Sara, and no, how was you're...break" Catherine looked up from her magazine and found that she had already gone.

Sara walked down the hall; she didn't want to see anyone until she spoke to Nick. Greg ambushed her in the hall, "Hi Sara!"

"Unless you know where Nick is I'm not interested" Greg looked disappointed.

"He's in the locker room, he just got here" Greg mumbled.

"Thanks Greg" She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off. She left Greg standing there like he had just been given the best present in the world.

Nick was sitting in the locker room wondering whether to call Sara or not.

"Hi Nick!" Nick looked up to see Sara grinning madly at him.

"Hi Sara, are you better now?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Sara nodded her head. "I been looking for you everywhere"

"Really?" Nick smiled "Was I that hard to find?"

"Well as soon as Greg told me where you were no"

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Sara sat down next to him.

"Why did you go to my apartment?"

"I thought I told you, to find out where you were"

"Why?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"So, I could talk to you"

"About what?" Sara really wanted him to say something specific.

"_To say that I care about you more than a friend"_

"What did you say?" Sara asked. Then Sara realized Nick hadn't said anything. She looked down, _guess he doesn't love me after all!_

"Why are you asking all these question, are you sure you should have come back so soon?"

Sara got up shaking her head this was all wrong.

"Because I wanted to know how you feel about me" Sara answered quietly.

"What? Well I really care about you" Sara looked up at him and smiled. Nick understood and decided to tease her a bit. "As a friend" Sara smile fell "but, I want to be more than that" Sara grinned at him.

He stood up they were grinning at each other.

_Yay! Woohoo! Ok calm down honestly how old am I!_


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so that last bit Nick said was quite cheesy! Thanks for all your reviews!

Sara walked back to the breakroom, trying to hide her smile. Nick walked in a few seconds later. Catherine looked up from her magazine, something was up.

Sara sat down on the couch next to Catherine. Nick went over to make some coffee when Grissom walked in.

"Ok, everyone is going to be on call tonight, Sara and Catherine, female victim found in a dumpster. Ah where's Warrick?" Grissom handed Sara the file and they walked off.

"I don't know" Just as Nick said that Warrick walked in.

"Sorry, my car broke down, just a few minutes away"

"We'll take Nicks car, two bodies found in a playground"

"Great, lets go" Nick took a sip of coffee before walking out the door, with Warrick and Gil following behind.

_Oh my god_

That was the only thing she could think of when she looked in that dumpster, apart from trying to stop herself from covering her nose.

"That's disgusting"

"Yeah, its trash what did you expect!" Catherine snapped. Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, but a dumpster, what are the police supposed to tell her friends?" She sighed and handed Sara some Illuminol. Sara was standing on a step ladder over the dumpster, spraying all over the edges of it.

_We tell them that she died because someone murdered her; we found her body in a dumpster._

_Ok maybe that was a little insensitive_

Nick and Warrick were over by the swing, sweeping the sand away from a body. Grissom was speaking to a teenage girl and her little sister- the little girl found the body and screamed. Sighing to himself, he walked over to where Nick and Warrick were dusting around the body.

Sara got down from the ladder and welcomed the fresh air. Catherine got up instead, and started to pack the evidence. That is a lot of evidence.

Sara sniffed and wiped her nose. Sara grabbed her photo and started taking pictures of what looked like a handprint in blood.

**Back in the breakroom**

Sara was reading a forensics magazine, when Greg came in. "How's your case going?" Sara looked up from her magazine to find Greg smiling at her.

"Why?" Sara looked at him suspiciously.

"Because there was nothing, to go on, the DNA wasn't in any of our systems"

"It proves it isn't the victims, lets just hope Catherine's having more luck with that handprint" She looked at her watch, sighing she hated just sitting around, but Sara had found that evidence but Catherine was wanting to stare at the computer screen trying to get a match.

At the time Sara had said 'go for it' but now, she was as bored as, actually she couldn't think of when she had been this bored. Anyway, it was the end of her shift, she felt like she hadn't achieved anything, usually not a problem she had after she came to the end of her shift. Sighing she headed over to the locker room.

Nick put his jacket on; their case was quite different to Sara's. The amount of DNA they had found on the bodies was unbelievable; they now had Grissom and Brass interrogating him.

Sara walked into the locker room to see Nick just staring at the ceiling, looking up she looked back at Nick. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Nick!" Sara poked him "What is it?"

"Huh?" Nick looked at her "I'm fine, do you want to go out for a drink?"

"Well actually, I was going to just head home, maybe some other time" Sara looked down.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Sara opened her locker.

"Actually, Nick" Nick stopped, standing in the doorway he turned around. "Do you like takeout?"

"Yeah... why?"

"We can crash at mine if you want" Sara thought and tried to hide a smile creeping on her face. "I mean my apartments closer than yours"

"Bad case"

"Nothing, Catherine's running a hand print that's all we have"

"Ok sure, we can watch a movie too"

Sara grabbed her jacket and followed Nick out of the building towards her car.

_It definitely was a risk worth taking_

She grinned and unlocked her car. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"What movies do you like?"

"I have a few in mind, but I don't think you would like them" Nick thought about something then replied,

"So? Tell me anyway" That's when he saw something on the dashboard in front of him. A piece of paper, he picked it up and read it.

Sara looked at Nick, she saw him reading something "Nick, what is that?"

"The piece of paper that was supposed to be in your apartment"

"I would say sorry but that doesn't quite cover it" Sara gave him a small smile as he put the piece of paper back, mumbling.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry but I'm going back to school on Tuesday so the sequel won't be for a while anyway try to think of title's I'm stuck! Anyway I'm not sure but here is the final chapter of A Diversion! Thanks to all my lovely reviews and I would love everyone to review my last chapter but I don't think they will, special thanks goes to

**Jdcocoagirl**

**Lovestoact**

**Loomyloom**

**Nickysbabygirl**

**Beauty in my Breakdown**

**BumbleBee07**

**GSR-Kacey-CSI**

**SkaterGirl14**

And everyone else who reviewed. This chapter may be a bit confusing because there is a bit that will link to the sequel and its about Sara's past . I'm not sure if it should end there but anyway.

Nick sat down on Sara's couch, she picked up the phone. "So pizza ok?"

"Oh definitely pizza with a movie" Sara gave a toothy grin. Nick looked at her DVD collection, it was huge! She had chick flicks, action movies, comedy just about everything.

"Nick what pizza do you want?" He thought about it.

"I don't mind, whatever" Sara frowned at him. _What was he doing? He was definitely preoccupied if he didn't care what pizza they got!_

"Hello? Hello? What would you like on your pizza?"

"Oh, um sorry just margherita please, thanks" Sara hung up and put the phone down; she had walked into the kitchen to grab the number. She looked round the corner to see Nick looking at all her DVD's, inspecting them all then grinning at some.

"So, found one you want to watch yet?"

"Well, it's between Red Eye and Final Destination" Sara shuddered, Final Destination creeped her out.

"You like horror movies!" Nick smiled.

"Love 'em why?"

"It just surprises me that's all" Sara went over and grabbed Red Eye off of the shelf. Nick sat down on the couch while Sara put the DVD in.

"Final Destination creeps me out" Sara sighed sitting next to Nick.

"What? It's all about fate!"

"Yeah but that films scary you've got to admit!"

"I didn't think you were scared of anything" The doorbell rang.

"Ooh look, pizza's here" Sara jumped off the couch, ignoring Nick's question. Nick shook his head knowing she was ignoring the question.

"Thanks" Sara handed some money over enough for the pizza and the tip.

She plunked herself back down on the couch and put the pizza on the coffee table. Sara grabbed the remote and clicked 'play'. Sitting down, she opened the pizza box and took a small slice of pizza. Nick grabbed a slice after her and they both relaxed and watched the film.

Later, the film was only halfway through, the pizza wasn't finished and it had barely been touched. Nick looked over at Sara; he could've sworn she mumbled something. He looked and saw her on her side, tucked up in the fetal position... asleep.

Shaking his head he turned the DVD off and picked up the pizza. Walking over to the kitchen, he saw her stirring.

"hmm, is the movie over?" Sara asked quietly, almost to herself.

Nick went back over "Well it was about halfway through, and I saw you were asleep so.."

"Sorry, I didn't realize"

"nah it's ok I don't mind, shift starts soon so do you mind if I see you in a.." Nick looked at his watch " About 6 hours"

"umm sure bye" Sara laughed stood up and followed Nick to the door.

He opened the door and left, leaving Sara standing there. She felt so stupid; she could sleep through a horror film. Yawning she slowly made her way over to her bedroom half asleep.

Sara's alarm started beeping she woke up and slammed her hand around the clock before finally hitting the 'snooze' button. She couldn't be bothered today, she had to go back to that case, and she couldn't face everyone. Biting her lip she got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom, taking care not to look in the mirror. Splashing water over her face, she grabbed a towel.

Later she was in the kitchen, just sitting on the couch staring. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door leaving her kit behind.

Stepping into the car she turned on the engine and started driving towards a cemetery.

About a half hour later she parked her car, took her keys out and headed towards a Mr. Thomas Sidle. She walked past many graves, little children, elderly, beloved fathers like hers and mothers _I wish._ When Sara had approached His grave she was speechless she just read the words on the stone.

"Beloved Father and husband" She shook her head that was completely and utterly inappropriate.

_It should say 'Beloved father to his only daughter' _Her mother didn't care at all still rotting in prison. It's not that Sara wasn't glad to get away from... everything, but there was still a part of her that said 'what if'

'_What if my father hadn't died?'_

'_What if my father had divorced my mother?'_

Of course she knew that was hopeless. She didn't like her father, because of everything he did, but... he was still his daughter. Then again She was still his husband, and she killed him.

"Why?"

please review!


	15. Final Chapter

Ok so I couldn't help myself! This is the final chapter I assure you! Lol I thought of a title it could be called 'At a crossroads' but look I'm not really sure and I think I've said in a few chapters suggestions welcome well I haven't had any for the title!

"Sara? Are you ok?" Nick had just come into the breakroom, and saw her staring into a mug of coffee. Now though she was looking up at him. Sara didn't look good.

"Yeah um, I'm fine"

"You sure?" Nick wasn't buying it, Sara put her head back down to where it was before. Thinking he wouldn't get an answer he turned to walk out.

"Look Nick, Do you really want to know? I mean why do you care so much?"

Nick frowned at her.

"Sara do you remember when I said I want to be more than friends?" Sara nodded.

_The truth was it had been pushed out of her mind with everything that was going on._

"Well..." Nick didn't get a chance to carry on, when they suddenly heard an explosion, in the DNA lab... where Greg was working.

Ok now I'm happy sequel is coming although give me a few weeks works been...hectic STUPID teachers!


End file.
